


sharing a special moment

by cloverbabie



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Songfic, Sort Of, i cant write angst, lots of sweetness, mark takes care of ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverbabie/pseuds/cloverbabie
Summary: the tiredness emitting from ethan was quite palpable. Mark knew how to help.basically: mark sings to Ethan to make him feel better and its great
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	sharing a special moment

Mark knew ethan. By that, he meant that over the months they'd been together, Mark had become quite good at reading his lover.

Ethan was a complicated man when it came to his feelings, emotions, and how to express them. 

Mark knew going into things that learning to read Ethan would be like learning a new language, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. Making sure his lover was okay was his number one priority, so he made a strong effort to be as observant, loving and gentle as possible, so as to become fluent in the language of Ethan’s flurried mind. 

When Ethan’s brain got particularly bad, he would enter a shut-down mode. Forgetting to eat, drink, and even go to the bathroom were among the main issues he was pressed with. Mark saw the self-destructive tendencies dancing inside his boyfriend’s head, waiting to pounce on him at the worst of times.

Of course, ethan helped mark with everything he possibly could. Alas, sometimes, ethan needed a bit of extra help. they were in love, and nothing would change that.

As time went on, Mark became good at knowing what ethan needed. There were many things that would help him calm down, but sometimes he clearly needed something specific, or something more.

It had been a stormy couple of days in their household. Ethan was working particularly hard on a secret project and had been for about a week. He worked day and night, taking breaks only when necessary. So, that’s where he was right now. Sat at his desk, knees to his chest, eyes half shut, chewing on his nails with one hand and typing intensely with another. 

It was slightly late, around 7 pm, and he was tired, but he was completely hyperfocused. 

Mark quietly padded into his office, slipping through the slightly ajar door. He knew ethan had been overworking himself. He also knew that ethan did this a lot, and couldn’t convince himself to take a break. So mark decided to do something nice for his hard-working lover. 

He had planned a date of sorts. He would take them to their favourite spot, alongside the dogs, and he would sing for him. Nothing soothed ethan quite like marks deep, honey voice. Mark knew this quite well and used it to his advantage. 

He quietly walked over to his boyfriend and gently made his presence known by bushing the curls out of his eyes. Ethan made a small noise of acknowledgment and leaned into the touch.

“Hi, Mark. M’ sorry m’ still workin’.” his words were soft, almost whispered, as if he was afraid to break the ambient silence that filled the room. “Its okay baby. Why don’t you take a quick break from this, I want to show you something.” mark replied, voice husked. 

Ethan looked up, eyebrows creased and his expression laced with confusion. Mark knew he wouldn’t comply,ethan being as stubborn as he was. He chuckled lightly as his boyfriend looked back to his screen in protest. Mark brought his hand up to Ethan’s hair again, but this time, he gently swept his headphones off his head. 

Ethan groaned with a light pout. “Maark. I have to work. Show me later?” ethan complained, still pouting.

Mark held his headphones high as ethan made grabby hands for them. “Ah ah ah, we dont have much time, ok love? So come with me”

Ethan didn’t move. Luckily for Mark, his boyfriend was tiny, and Mark was quite strong, so he saw no issue in carrying him. He scooped him up bridal style without warning. 

“Mark!” ethan pretended to be mad, but he couldn’t suppress his little giggles from escaping as mark manhandled him. “You jerk” he managed in between giggles. 

Mark put him down so he could quickly leash chica and spencer. “Mark, seriously, where are we going?” he whined as mark got the dogs ready, grabbed his guitar, and started through the door.

Mark shushed him and grabbed his hand, leading him down the driveway. They walked down the street for about 20 minutes, ethan complaining the whole time. However, he couldn’t deny how pretty the LA sunset looked that night. 

They eventually made it to a line of trees, with a slight opening through them. Ethan immediately recognized the destination. They made their way through the leaves, before arriving in the beautiful clearing, hidden in the forest. 

There were flowers lining the edges of the round clearing, fireflies dancing around them, and a blanket and pillows placed on the grass. There were dimly lit lanterns placed around the area to illuminate the setting.

“You set this all up? Oh, mark..” ethan couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had practically ignored mark for the past three days, while Mark went out of his way to make ethan feel special. “Hey hey, don’t feel guilty. I knew you needed a break, so I thought we could have a special night together. Come here, sit.” mark reassured him gently.

They sat with the dogs playing around them, tiring themselves out. They gazed at the gorgeous sunset above them, illuminating the sky in purple and pink hues. 

They sat in silence for a while, letting their brains rest. Suddenly, Mark sat up and grabbed his guitar. ethan’s stomach immediately filled with bubbles of excitement, his brain feeling empty but joyous in the best way possible. He adjusted himself so his head was resting in marks lap, and completely relaxed his tired muscles.

The now exhausted dogs carefully trotted to the blanket and lied down next to them.

The scene was serene, ethereal and quiet. Ethan basked in the moment, never wanting to leave it.

Mark’s voice suddenly chimed out a familiar tune. 

“ _ Once there was a way, to get back homeward.” _

Ethan closed his eyes and let the music rush into his ears, like a river of golden yellow honey.

Mark’s chest vibrated against Ethan’s ears, his deep husky voice melting ethan into a puddle.

“ _ Once there was a way, to get back home” _

Ethan opened his eyes, looked up at the sky, and allowed his mind to wander. He was absolutely euphoric. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with mark.

“ _ Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby” _

The setting was nothing short of unreal. It seemed like a movie. Two dogs sleeping peacefully, a fading sunset to conclude the day, fireflies dancing around, illuminating the skies, and a loving couple, basking in the presence of each other. 

“ _ Golden slumbers fill your eyes” _

_ “smiles awake you when you rise” _

Ethan’s face lit up with a beautiful smile. Mark looked down at his lover, and a fire of unadulterated glee filled his chest. He was so  _ beautiful.  _ And mark had the privilege of waking up next to him every day. 

“ _ Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby” _

Mark finished the song with a genuine smile dancing upon his lips. He carefully placed the guitar aside and brought ethan into his lap. Mark placed a gentle kiss on his tired lover’s forehead, electing a giggle from the smaller boy.

“I love you, so much” 

“I love you too”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey! I wrote this pretty quick so excuse the quality lol. I had just read a sad fic and needed some fluff to recover:)
> 
> follow me on Tumblr! : @what-left-this-stain-on-my-couch


End file.
